fear_comes_in_waves_trianglefandomcom-20200213-history
Aeolus (ship)
The Aeolus is the name of the ship that Jess and others boarded. The Aeolus is a major location during the bulk of the film. History The ship actually launched during tbe thirties and there is a photo of it dating to 1932. Appearance The Aeolus is deserted, its crew and passengers apparently long gone. The ship contains many manifestations of the real world such as the room number (from Jess's house), and the logo from the marching band's drum is found on a drum in the ball room. Certain objects remain throughout the loop, others disappear and reappear at times. Notable skips in time happen, most notably a buffet that appears fresh and edible, however appears completely rotten in a other scene just a few minutes later. The ship has a lot of long nondescript corridors (similar to a hotel). Despite showing obvious evidence of aging (peeling paint, rust, ETC), and despite being abandoned, the Aeolus is mechanically sound, and has electrical power and fully functional engines. There are no obvious signs of damage, distress, or any fight, mutiny, or violence on board, and the reason for it being abandoned is left ambiguous. Notable Rooms The Aeolus contains many rooms. Ballroom The ball room is room seen on the Aeolus. It contains many seating areas, it has a stage, still filled with musical instruments. In the first sequence, Jess and others enter; Victor had asked the time, it was 11:30 according to them, however Jess's watch matches the time of the clock. Jess saw someone, Victor leaves to see who it was. As a version of Jess leaves with Greg, another enters and tells Sally and Downey that Greg told them to go to the theater. Victor enters the ball room, a version of Jess is attacked by him, she manages to kill him; this body of Victor is taken out of the room. In another loop, Victor had enter along with our Jess and she confronts another Jess. Again, Victor's body is dragged out and thrown overboard. Theater The theater is a massive a building in which plays and other dramatic performances are given. Sally and Downey had enter it because of a Jess which tells them go there. The theater has red seats and it has a backdrop of a ship caught in a storm, which mimics the Triangle. Greg was on the balcony, he sees a Sally and Downey and then he is confronted by a previous Jess. Boiler Room Jess tries to damage the pipes here in a vain attempt to stop the ship and end the cycle. Armory Jess sees many notes, all saying the same thing. They are written by her. She also sees the shotguns and clothes, belonging to the killer. There, she also sees her locket, caught in a hole. She then sees many lockets and her's falls into the pit. The reason an armory was present on a civilian cruise ship is ultimately unclear. Cabin 237 Initially, hearing a shower running, Greg and Jess see a bloody note on the mirror in the cabin's bathroom, telling them to go to the theater. Later, Jess leads Sally and Downey there. She tells them to wait, however before she can return, killer Jess entices Downey and Sally into the cabin. She cuts Downey's throat and stabs Sally in the abdomen. Sally escapes and dies later on the deck, Downey doesn't die immediately. He tries writing a warning about Jess on the mirror, but dies before he can finish. Our Jess, now the killer version then writes the original message seen by the first Greg and Jess in Downey's blood, before removing his body and tossing it overboard. Etymology The ship gets its name from the Greek God, Aeolus. Gallery 1938.png|Aeolus collage. Aeolus...jpg|The Aeolus appears. front side of ship.jpg|They stare at the ship. the ship, back view.jpg|The ship leaves. in the diner.jpg|In the diner. other Jesses.jpg|Jess sees another Jess attacking her. going overboard......jpg|Going overboard! watching the other jess going overboard.jpg|Watching the other Jess go overboard. Category:Locations